


Jewelry Passion

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2019 : Bonus Round 1 [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt:covered in jewels "





	Jewelry Passion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [augustgreatsword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/gifts).

> I'm not sure I used the prompt to its full potential but still, here have some AoMomo

“What the fuck are you doing in there, Satsuki ? I swear you’ve been locked in there for an hour already. Also why lock it ? I’ve already seen everything there was to see. Now let me in I still need to brush my teeth and we’ll have to leave soon.”  
  
The sound of her voice was muffled by the door but he was close enough to still it loud and clear.  
  
“Never thought I’d see the day where The Great Aomine Daiki himself would be worried about arriving late anywhere ! It’s a date to remember for all of Humanity !”  
  
Daiki let out a dry laugh.  
  
“Ha, Ha, very funny, Satsuki. Well I’ll tell you that if they had given me a trophy everyday at school I would have been there on fucking time.”  
  
“I think you’re just lazy.”  
  
“Being ‘lazy’ doesn’t reward you with the freaking MVP title, Satsuki. Now open this door come on.”  
  
He heard her sigh just before the lock clicked and the door finally opened. As he was about to enter, he froze.  
  
“So, Mister MVP, how do I look ?”  
  
Satsuki had really gone all out for this. He wouldn’t have been surprised to hear that she had ordered the navy dress because only a custom-made one could so perfectly hug her figure. The cleavage was impressive, like in any of her evening dresses, but what was definitely a first was the jewellery she was wearing. Knowing her, he would guess that those were diamonds.  
  
He thought she looked gorgeous but he wasn’t about to tell her _that_, she might start getting ideas. However, given that they were living together and very much _married_, she would have been right, not that there had been a time she had ever been wrong to begin with.  
  
“Damn, Satsuki. Should I be worried and call our banker ?”  
  
She just threw him one of her looks but kept smiling.  
  
“You hadn’t even noticed and you never would have if I hadn’t worn it.”  
  
“Yeah, well now I don’t think I can forget about it.”  
  
He started brushing the gemstones on the necklace that seemed to have merged with Satsuki’s skin before following the pattern it made.  
  
“I thought we were in a hurry, Dai-chan ?”  
  
He looked up to meet her gaze and yes, she was well aware of the effect this piece was having on him. He stepped closer, hunger in his eyes.  
  
“Well, I mean. It’s not like they’re gonna give it to someone else if I’m a bit late.”  
  
“Oh ?”  
  
“Besides, I have a reputation to uphold.”  
  
Satsuki got closer in turn and their torsos touched.  
  
“Then I guess that we won’t be that late then. Right, Fastest Man ?”  
  
He gritted his teeth.  
  
“It’s “on the Court”. “Fastest Man on the Court” and you know it.”  
  
She had the nerve to giggle.  
  
“Guess you’ll just have to prove me wrong then.”  
  
He grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
